Code Lyoko Episode 53:Vacation Interrupted
by James the Lesser
Summary: Ok, Season 2 ended, this is Season 3.Now, Yumi goes on Vacation, Xana attacks, Lyoko Group has to stop it one person short.


**Code Lyoko Episode 53: Vacation Interrupted**

**Author James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, MOONSCAPE DOES, I THINK!**

**Part I**

Three days after Xana had gotten the Keys to Lyoko from Aelita, the group was sitting in the lunch room discussing what they would do now that vacation was coming. "I don't know where I am going to go, I can't stay at the school for two months without getting caught, I could go back to Lyoko for the vacation." Aelita never thought this would be a problem, and that she couldn't stay at the school

"No Aelita, it's too dangerous." Jeremie was trying to think of something but his brain brought up nothing.

"I lived there for how long without being destroyed Jeremie, I think two months won't hurt. It also gives me time to look for my father." Something that the others seemed to be too busy to do.

"Jeremie is right Aelita, if Xana senses you are alone on Lyoko he will attack, and you can't hide in a tower since the Mega Tanks can attack and destroy them." Ulrich had an idea but wasn't sure if it would work, if his parents would agree to it.

"We'll work something out Aelita, maybe Yumi could take you in." It was the best Jeremie could come up with, his parents couldn't that was for sure.

"No way guys, sorry but for vacation my parents are taking me and Hiroki back to Japan, see our grandparents."

"Well I can't take her, even though she is supposed to be my cousin. Besides she needs to stay close Einstein, with you at your parents she is the only one smart enough to send us to Lyoko in case Xana attacks." Odd was trying to make sure his parents didn't find out about Aelita, if they heard she was his cousin they would start asking questions.

"I could talk to my parents, our guess room is open and if we come up with a good story could convince them to let her stay." His father he knew would go for it, for a price, but his mother was so strict with things.

"I could stay in the factory if I had to, Odd and Ulrich will be able to bring me food and things."

"No!" None of them would let her do that, she was their friend, not an animal.

"Aelita I am sure I will be able to convince my parents to let you stay, I don't know, maybe we could say your parents died over the school year…" He shut up thinking about it, maybe her parents, her father anyways, had died.

"Ulrich think about what you are saying." Jeremie tried to avoid the subject when him and Aelita were together.

"Sorry Aelita."

"It's ok Ulrich, for all we know my Father is dead, completely, and I don't know what happened to my Mother."

"Ulrich we need to come up with a reason your parents will believe, maybe we could hack the school computers and make it so she can stay at school." Jeremie thought that would be easier, he had heard how Ulrich's parents were from Odd.

"Alone with Sissy all vacation? Give me two months on Lyoko please!" Odd gets a laugh out of his friends, he didn't like that things were so serious.

"I would have Jim to keep me company to." The group laughs and continues the discussion. "It's to dangerous Jeremie; they might wonder why I don't just stay with my cousin."

"Well Einstein why can't she stay with you? Temptation to great?" The group, except Jeremie and Aelita, laugh.

"My parents would never allow a girl to stay with us, even if she was a friend."

"And we need someone smart enough to run the super computer in case Xana attacks like you said Odd." Yumi was thinking of just giving a key to her house so when her family were gone Aelita could sneak in and stay.

"Well Xana hasn't attacked us since he got the Key, maybe Xana needs something else."

"Or Xana no longer needs to activate a tower to attack which is a worst case scenario but in Franz Hopper's diaries he says that Xana needs the towers of Lyoko to act in the outside world."

"That was before he got my memory, the Key, Xana could have attacked already and we don't know it. Now that Xana isn't attached to the Super Computer he could attack half way around the world and we wouldn't know it."

"Don't say that Aelita, we are stuck here and even with Einstein hacking us plane tickets we couldn't get away that long from our parents, or the school."

"Unless we used the return to the past, which would make Xana stronger."

"Maybe not Odd, return to the past makes the Super Computer stronger, but as Xana is no longer attached to it as it was before we may very well be able to return to the past with no harm done."

"Or it may make Xana even stronger then before. How do we know Xana hasn't gained control of it again? If we are sleeping Xana could activate it a dozen times and we wouldn't know it." Aelita had stayed awake a few nights to see if that happened and so far it hadn't, but it might have on the nights she slept.

"I have checked and it hasn't been activated since the last time we did making me think that it doesn't help Xana anymore. Although it could just be that even as powerful as Xana has become Xana still can't get past my programs protecting the return to the past." They all get quiet when Sissy, with Herb and Nicolas come up to the table.

"So Ulrich Dear are you going to be around for the vacation?"

"Depends, if you are going to be here I may smuggle myself in Yumi's luggage and go to Japan with her." Ulrich couldn't stand Sissy, yes sometimes she would act almost human but then she would go back to being herself.

"I sacrifice my vacation for you to stay and all you can think about is that scrawny string bean. When you break whatever spell she has on you I'll be waiting Ulrich Dear."

"Aren't you staying anyways to sweet talk your father to pass you to the next grade? Or you could keep your grades and go to class with Tamiya and Milly, we sure won't miss you." Odd sticks his tongue out at Herb and Nicholas.

"If you weren't friends with my Sweetie Ulrich I'd, never mind!" Sissy storms off with herb and Nicolas following like trained dogs.

"Of course she would never mind, she doesn't have one!" Odd gets the group to laugh.

"Hey Odd you only passed the exams because of the return to the past."

"Defending Sissy are you Ulrich?" Yumi crosses her arms and stares at Ulrich.

"No just saying Odd would have to stay behind and beg Mr. Delmas too if it wasn't for the return to the past."

"You couldn't go with Yumi, even if Sissy is staying, since Aelita needs a place to stay." Why hadn't they thought of this? If he had been given time Jeremie was sure he could have thought of something but Xana had kept them so busy he didn't even think about it.

"If my parents agree, if not she may have to stay on Lyoko, or in the factory, something since she can't stay here."

"We could just transfer more money to the school, like we did to pay for my boarding."

"Aelita that was very illegal and while I was willing to risk it once I'm not sure if I could do it again. Even if I did again I could get caught, but that does give me an idea."

"I don't get why it's illegal, you need money to buy things, so why would it be illegal to make the money and transfer it to the school?"

"Its how I made it, I put a dollar in a bank account, hacked it, then moved the decimal over to make it look like a lot more. Now I could do that again, they wouldn't know I wasn't actually depositing money, but then we could go to a bank, get it out, and use it to bribe your parents Ulrich. I'm sure Aelita will need to eat, use your utilities, just say she is willing to pay rent if they take her in."

"Einstein while you are doing that for Aelita you couldn't poke around my account could you?"

"I didn't know you had an account Odd, doesn't that require not spending all your money on food?" Yumi pulls her cheek so the bottom part of her eye is shown; an insult in her native country Japan.

"No Odd, Aelita needs me to do it for her since she doesn't have someone to help her pay for things like you do."

"So only your girlfriend is aloud to have money? Hey Yumi if you leave Ulrich now I bet you could convince Einstein to…"

"Who says I'm with Ulrich?" Yumi crosses her arms and doesn't look at Ulrich or Odd. Jeremie leans across the table to stop anyone else from talking.

"We need to do this soon though, my dad is coming to pick me up on Saturday and I want to make sure Aelita has a place to stay before I go."

"Ok I will call my parents after class, what should I say about why Aelita isn't going home?"

"Give me time to think about it in Math class." The group talks a bit more before finishing lunch and heading to their classes. After class Ulrich heads to his room and gets his cell phone out calling his parents.

"Dad?"

"Oh hello Son, ready for Sunday?"

"Yeah, kind of. Look a schoolmate needs a place to stay, her dad got called away on business over seas and isn't able to take her in for vacation. She can't stay at the school and none of her other friends can take her in." Ulrich started out with the story not giving his dad time to say anything. "Her dad gave her money to pay rent, a thousand dollars for the time she stays with us."

"She? This isn't that Yumi girl is it?"

"No dad, her name is Aelita Stones, Yumi is going to Japan and Jeremie's parents said they didn't have room for her."

"What about that kid, Strange, Weird, Odd, something like that."

"He can't either, his parents are strict about uh, things like that."

"I don't know son, how well do you know her?"

"Well been friends for awhile now, and she is kind of going out with Jeremie, she's really smart so she could help me with my math during vacation. Please dad if no one can take her she will get stuck living in a factory…"

"I'm sure it won't be that bad, but if Mr. Stones is willing to pay rent I guess we could use the guest room. Let me talk to your mother and I will call you back alright son?"

"Thank you dad! Love you."

"I didn't say yes yet, your mother might not like it."

"Oh come on it would be like having the daughter she never did."

"I'll call you back in a few minutes, love you too son, bye." Ulrich hangs up the phone and waits, ten minutes later the phone rings.

"Well?"

"Your mother says yes, but there will be rules and we wish to talk to Mr. Stones first."

"Uh, ok, thanks, tell mom I love her."

"She sends her love to, bye." Ulrich hangs his phone up and goes to Jeremie's room where Aelita is.

"Ok I have the program set up, I'll just talk into the microphone and say I'm Aelita's father."

"Are you sure he won't recognize it Einstein?" Odd is sitting on Jeremie's with Kiwi in his lap.

"I blended Mr. Delmas, Jim, and your voice together to make a new one Odd, I'm sure Mr. Stern won't recognize it." Jeremie types the number in on his computer, it rings, Mr. Stern answers. The rest lean in to listen.

"Hello?"

"Hello, I'm Mr. Stones, I'm calling for a Mr. Stern, it is about my daughter."

"This is Mr. Stern; you can call me Gordon, Mr. Stones."

"Good, my first name is Franz, now I have been called away on business and I am not able to bring my daughter with me, I wasn't worried at first but it appears the school will not take her during the break. She has asked her friends and she says you said she could stay. I am willing to pay rent for her, and am very thankful to you for taking my lovely daughter in." Others in the room keep a laugh in, Aelita blushes.

"Yes well me and my Wife have some questions, and some rules for her while she stays here."

"Of course, I know your son and my daughter are friends but I was once a teen as I am sure you were once, but my daughter says she is seeing someone else and that your son fancies another girl." Jeremie was blunt; he figured an adult wouldn't be embarrassed by such a thing.

"I know but they will not be allowed in each other's room after eight or before six, and she must follow our curfew of ten o'clock sharp. She will be required to do her share of chores, and my son says she is very bright, if she could tutor him over the vacation I would be willing to cut the price of rent from a thousand dollars to seven hundred."

"Oh she is very bright, even able to teach me a thing or two sometimes, and I am sure she will be able to tutor him." Aelita blushes while rest again try to keep from laughing.

"I will be coming on Sunday to pick up my son; will you be there to see your daughter off?"

"I'm afraid not, I must leave on Saturday, thank you very much Mr. Stern for taking my daughter in, I promise she will follow the rules and will make sure she and Ulrich do more then play soccer."

"Oh a soccer player is she? My son is the best on the Kadic team."

"So Aelita has told me, you must be very proud of him, a regular Pele I heard."

"Thank you for the compliment Franz, but I must be going, dinner needs to be made."

"Alright Gordon, again many thanks for taking my daughter in, I must be going to, many things to be done." Jeremie waits to hear a click, then hangs up.

"Gee Einstein if you kept thanking him you'd have to remove your lips from his…"

"Odd, Jeremie had to make sure it sounded like Mr. Stern had saved him. Although he did lay it on a little thick on how great Aelita is."

"Oh so I'm not that great?" All but Jeremie laugh.

"To Jeremie you are the greatest."

"We now know where Aelita is going so one problem solved, but now we have to worry about Xana."

"Maybe Xana is waiting for us to split up; with only three of us around Xana will have an easier time of attacking us."

"Or Xana may very well attack one of us while we are away, no longer tied to the Super Computer means Xana can go anywhere it wants. I think we all need to be careful these next couple of months, I will keep the Super Scan running and call Aelita the second it detects an activated tower."

"If it detects an activated tower, we don't know if Xana needs them anymore." Aelita and Jeremie had discussed this while working on some programs for Lyoko, they might not even need them if Xana doesn't use towers any more.

"As I have gone through Franz Hopper's Diary I think Xana still needs the towers, remember when it first got the Key it activated all of them at once. It may still need the towers as a base, an anchor, or it may just be like our school."

"What? Long, boring and annoying?"

"No Odd, home. Xana needs a place to stay when it isn't attacking us."

"Let's hope so Jeremie, if it doesn't activate a tower we may have no way of stopping Xana."

"Franz Hopper created Xana and knows how to control it, remember when Xana was here as Franz Hopper?" The group nods, they still felt guilty since they turned on Jeremie shortly after that. "He was able to deactivate towers without going to Lyoko, he was able to power up your weapons, he was able to send you directly to Sector 5, a lot more then I could. If I go through the rest of Franz Hopper's Diary I may be able to do the same."

"Really Einstein? But then what would be the point of having us around? Need my pretty face to keep your spirits up?"

"To find Franz Hopper and I haven't figured it out yet. But we haven't done a return to the past since then so the information Xana used is still in the Super Computer, I am planning on going to the Factory tomorrow, anyone else want to come?"

"If it's during history class sure!"

"No Odd, after class."

"I'll come of course Jeremie."

"I won't, have to start packing, make sure I have everything, Yumi?"

"Sorry I have to pack to, I am leaving for Japan on Friday."

"Oh, a lover's night out at the Factory, how romantic." Jeremie and Aelita blush. "It's going to be dinner time soon, let's go!"

"Gee Odd you need to eat again? Wasn't three meals for lunch enough?"

"Hey Ulrich I did ten sit ups after class I am hungry."

That Friday Yumi says goodbye to her friends, telling Ulrich to come with her alone. "Ulrich we need to talk."

"I know Yumi, you are leaving for awhile and I wanted to tell you something before you left."

"I do to Ulrich, you go first." Yumi puts her arm behind her back to scratch the small of her back both worried and nervous.

"I want to know about you and William, are you two…"

"I can't believe you Ulrich! I don't like William!"

"Then how come every time I see you two you are flirting?"

"He flirts with me Ulrich, and even if I did at least I haven't kissed him!"

"Sissy has nothing to do with this Yumi, I don't like her, she is annoying."

"Then how come you kiss her all the time?"

"I do not! I have only kissed her three times and one of those times was a Xana Clone!"

"Three times? I knew you kissed her twice, but three times? You're even worse then I thought."

"The third time doesn't count, she kissed me, I didn't kiss her back! And the first time was to get you out of trouble!"

"You were all ready to kiss her though weren't you? Couldn't think of another way or didn't want to think of another way?"

"Yumi I had to act quickly and that was the quickest way, I didn't want to but to get you out of trouble I would do anything." Ulrich blushes. "I didn't want you to leave like this, I'm sorry Yumi."

"Fine, look, I'll be back six weeks from now, keep Aelita safe."

"You be safe Yumi, Xana could attack you."

"Xana could, but at least I know what to expect from Xana." Yumi walks away leaving Ulrich still stinging from the tongue lashing and disappointed he didn't get to say what he wanted to her.

Yumi is now with her family at the airport, they just put their bags on the conveyor belt and gone through the metal detectors. Her father rounds the group up to make sure they know what is going on. "We fly from here to Moscow where we land for refueling, then on to Tokyo Airport."

"Come on Dad we flew all the way out here I think we know what is going to happen." Hiroki was waiting to get on the plane, he was so close to beating the Zombie Wizard on his game and had to wait to get on the plane before he could start playing again.

"Now Hiroki calm down when we get on the plane and make sure you keep the sound down on your Game Pad."

"I know, that's why I brought headphones. But Yumi aren't you going to miss your boyfriend."

"Shut up Hiroki he's not my boyfriend!" Yumi blushes and quiets down after people look at her in the airport.

"Hiroki keep quiet about your sister and her boyfriend, you will have a girlfriend when you get older." Yumi refrains from telling her mother that Ulrich is not her boyfriend.

"A girlfriend? Ew." They board the airplane taking their seats. Scene in cockpit of plane, a Xana ghost appears and dives into the controls of the plane. The pilot and co-pilot walk in and take their seats. Doing the usual pilot check list and informing the passengers of the trip and to fasten their seat belts. The plane takes off without trouble.

In Jeremie's dorm room at the rest sit around talking. "I should be able to help in case Xana attacks; I have a bike at home and can get around pretty quick."

"Sure Odd, if the bike can still support your weight." The rest laugh while Odd does his usual comeback.

"I'm not scrawny I'm svelte."

"Me and Jeremie were up last night going over my father's diary, it looks like we could maybe transfer people with other programs."

"Like Sissy or Jim? When we told them about Xana they actually believed us, for the most part. But not that we should tell them, we don't need help we just have to be more careful now." Especially not Sissy, she was annoying enough hounding after him on Earth let alone on Lyoko.

"No Ulrich like you could be transferred with Odd's program, or I could be transferred with Yumi's program so I will be able to fight back when we go to Lyoko."

"Really Princess? It won't, you know, do to you what happened with me and Yumi?"

"Maybe Odd, I haven't worked it all out yet, and that was Xana's doing, not any program. But in a few more weeks I may be able to send Aelita with someone else's power or her own, I haven't gotten all the bugs out yet."

"Well Einstein you have all of vacation to work on it, unless Xana attacks."

"Super Scan shows nothing, and that is a good sign."

"Or a sign that Xana doesn't need the towers anymore."

"I doubt that Aelita, Xana still needs them to launch an attack, as an anchor if anything else. You can't jump off the ground without being on the ground."

"I hope so Jeremie, if Xana doesn't I don't know how to stop the attacks."

"That's why I've been working on my electromagnetic pulse bomb; I think I worked out the problems from last time and even made it smaller."

"Last time you used that it only knocked the person Xana had possessed out." Ulrich remembered that time, he had to fight the possessed person and was beaten.

"As I said I worked that problem out, it should now force the Xana ghost out of the person."

"But then what Jeremy? A loose Xana ghost isn't a good thing especially for you."

"He's right Jeremie, you need to come to Lyoko with us, I know you don't like it but we can't be possessed but you can."

"I will never go back there, it is absolutely ridicules." The Odd and Ulrich laugh, they had been there for it, it was ridicules.

"You did it to save your friends before, so don't say you would never go back there."

"And to apologize to you, there are some things important enough for me to go there, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Come on Einstein give me and Ulrich time to train you, you could become a great kankrelats killer."

"What could you train him in Odd, how to eat four meals and keep skinny?" Odd sticks his tongue out at Ulrich.

"Well maybe Me and Jeremie can train you in what it takes to get Yumi, Jeremie has the greatest girl in our grade to himself and I've had the rest, except Sissy."

"If I want to get smacked around by a bunch of girls I'll walk into their shower, at least I get something out of it Odd." Odd rubs both cheeks; he had been smacked by the majority of the girls he dated.

"Didn't you go talk to her? I told you to before she left."

"I did but all we did is fight. She accused me of liking Sissy even though she was flirting with William and I got lucky I wasn't taken to like a girl takes it to Odd."

"You have kissed Sissy before Ulrich, more then you've kissed Yumi I suspect, and you do flirt with Sissy."

"That was to get Yumi out of trouble, or you, or one time it wasn't even me it was a Xana Clone!" Aelita Chuckles getting a stare from Ulrich.

"Sorry Ulrich but you like her and she likes you, what is so hard about it? Me and Jeremie…" Now Aelita blushes while the others laugh.

"Not everyone can be upfront about their feelings Aelita, I knew how you felt about me so it was easy, everyone but Ulrich knows Yumi likes him so he has trouble with it." Ulrich stares at Jeremie.

"Yeah Ulrich, why you have such a problem with it I don't know, I have told plenty of girls I liked them. Although that was more for fun, but you and Yumi really like each other so why you have such a problem?"

"I don't want to talk about it, I'm going out." Ulrich leaves the room and goes outside. When he gets away from the building he gets his phone out and calls Yumi. She doesn't answer.

On the airplane Yumi ignores her phone, something serious was going on. "Uh we seem to have hit some turbulence, please put your seat belts on until so notified."

"Aw come on it was just getting fun."

"Hiroki that was dangerous, now get your seat belt on." He had told Hiroki and Yumi to behave, not that he was worried about Yumi, but Hiroki could be hyper sometimes. "Listen to the pilot or I'll leave you in Moscow." Hiroki puts his seat belt on knowing his dad wouldn't really leave him in Moscow, but once they got to Japan he might get grounded.

"Ok please remain calm, what is happening is normal, you may notice the plane has turned north and is moving towards Paris. This is uh, don't panic."

"What's going on?" Yumi looks out the window; the Sun was to the left, instead of behind them. She gets her call phone out and sees that Ulrich called, but it didn't say S.O.S. Xana. She calls the number. "Ulrich, is it Xana?" She whispers it so no one else hears her.

"Is what Xana?"

"The plane just did something weird, and the pilots keep telling us not to panic."

"I don't know, let me call Jeremie." They hang up and Ulrich calls Jeremie. "Yumi says Xana is attacking her, are there any towers activated?

"Of course not Ulrich I would have called you if there were."

"Then how do we stop it?" Ulrich's words were caught in his throat, if Xana was attacking Yumi and they couldn't stop it, would Xana succeed?

"If she says Xana is attacking, maybe…" There is a few clicking noises, some talking in the back round.

"What? What are you doing Jeremie?"

"Well, Aelita and I think that maybe Xana is using a different signal, like how I couldn't detect when Franz Hopper activated a tower. I have changed the range of frequency that the Super Scan looks for. If it doesn't find anything…"

"Then Xana is unstoppable." Ulrich hung up without saying goodbye; if Xana couldn't be stopped then Yumi would die. A return to the past wouldn't change that. Ulrich turns his phone back on and calls Yumi. "Yumi you are positive it's Xana."

"YES! The pilot finally gave up and told us the controls, well, he's not controlling them! We are flying towards Paris; if we don't stop we might crash!"

"Jeremie can't find any towers activated, he is doing something else now but if we don't find an activated tower…"

"Then Xana will win. I don't want to die, Ulrich stop it!"

"I can't Yumi, I, I…"

"Oh no, two jets just came up along side us!" Ulrich hears some weird noises, some screaming, and then nothing.

"Yumi! Yumi!" Nothing. The phone rings and nearly causes Ulrich to drop it. "Yumi!"

"Uh no, I found a tower, it's strange, but it is definitely not a normal tower. If Xana is attacking it's using this tower to do it."

"Ok, we need to go to the Factory now!"

"Already headed out, I can see you now." Ulrich turns around and sees Jeremie, Odd, and Aelita running out of the school.

"Hurry! I lost Yumi last time I called, she said something about jets flying up and then there was screaming."

"Jets? What is Xana doing?"

"Xana took over the plane Yumi was on! Flying towards Paris, maybe the military is going to shoot them down, keep them from flying into the Capital building." Odd now seemed to realize the seriousness of the situation as the smile left his face. He had been waiting for a shot to go to Lyoko but not like this.

"Let's take a taxi, it doesn't matter if we get caught by Mr. Delmas leaving school ground we need to get to the Factory fast!" The group run out of the gate and flag down a cab. Taking it to the factory Odd pulls out the money and gives it to the driver. "Keep the change!" The group gets out and runs to the Factory leaving a taxi driver with a fifty when the cost wasn't even twenty. The group takes the elevator down to the control room dropping Jeremie off then head to the Scanner room.

"Ok the tower is in the Ice Sector, I will get you as close as possible. Scan Aelita, Scan Odd, Scan Ulrich, Transfer Aelita, Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Virtualization." Jeremie hits the keys and transfers the vehicles before the group lands on Lyoko. "The tower is north, north west, so far no monsters."

"Jeremie, are you sure this is the Ice Sector?" The group on Lyoko look around, this wasn't right. The sky was a sickly green, the usual ice covered land with water and mountains was now little more then a plain of white. In the distance they could see a tower, but it had a strange purple aura around it and not the usual red aura of an activated tower.

"Yes, Sector 1, why?"

"I'll send you a visual." Aelita sends Jeremie a visual and he sees what she sees.

"I can't believe it, what did Xana do to Lyoko?"

"I don't know Einstein but we need to get the Princess to the tower." Aelita cuts the connection and hops on the back of Odd's Overboard. They fly over the flat ground quickly with no resistance. "This is to creepy, maybe Xana can't make monsters anymore."

"Spoke to soon Odd, looks like two Tarantulas and a Mega Tank guarding the tower." The Lyoko group gets closer and sees the Xana monsters, nothing they couldn't handle when at full force, but without Yumi it might be a problem.

"Jeremie, call Yumi, see if the Jets are still there while we take care of these monsters." Jeremie does and gets a panicking Yumi.

"Please tell me you found a tower!" Yumi was no longer worried about being quiet, everyone else was to busy begging whatever God they believed in to spare them.

"We did Yumi, the rest are dealing with some monsters right now."

"The pilot told us to call our loved ones if they weren't on board; he said the Jets will shoot us down if we get to close to the Capitol Building. Please, if you guys don't deactivate the tower in time, tell Ulrich…"

"He already knows Yumi."

"Bye Jeremie."

"Don't say it like that Yumi, they will deactivate the tower in time." There is a click, and then Jeremie hangs his phone up and has a new screen pop up on the Super Computer, the news.

"As you just saw moments ago the hijacked airplane is being escorted by two jets. Reports say it was not a hostile takeover but someone has taken control of the plane by remote. Whoever you are, whatever reason you are doing this, please stop! There are innocent people on board, if you are an engineer who has a grudge against the airline please give back control to the pilots, the military has been given permission to shoot the plane down if it gets within one kilometer of the Capitol Building."

"Hurry up! You only have a few minutes before the plane is shot down."

"Shot down? No!" Ulrich was busy blocking the lasers being fired from a Tarantula but still had his mind on Yumi.

"Aelita, could you use your power to take out one of the Tarantulas?"

"I don't know Odd, Lyoko was damaged, it might be different now." Aelita closes her eyes and begins the humming to try and split the ground beneath a Tarantula. Nothing happens. "I'm sorry I can't do it." Odd dodges a blast from the Mega Tank but is hit by three lasers and is devirtualized. Ulrich now tries to battle all three monsters but quickly succumbs to the onslaught. "Jeremie, virtualize the Overwing, I need to get to the tower and I know how."

"Aelita don't do anything stupid! We don't know if you can be…"

"Just do it Jeremie!" Aelita was running around dodging the lasers, something very hard to do since the Ice Sector was barren of the hills and mountains it use to have. Jeremie virtualized the Overwing and watch on his map.

"Aelita be careful, Xana has powered these monsters up, it only takes three shots from a Tarantula to, well, be careful." Jeremie and Aelita weren't sure yet if Aelita, now that she wasn't connected to the Super Computer, would devirtualize like the rest or if she would die, and Jeremie did not want to find out.

Aelita hops on the Overwing and begins to fly around dodging lasers. Finally she flies away and the Tarantulas stop firing.

In the real world Ulrich and Odd join Jeremie in the control room and watch Aelita on the map. "What is she doing! Yumi is going to die unless she deactivates the tower!"

"I don't know what she is doing but she isn't abandoning the mission, she won't let Yumi die Ulrich." Aelita turned around on the Overwing then charged the tower. "Aelita no! You'll be killed if you get hit!"

"You said I could take three hits." Aelita gained more and more speed not worried about the lasers flying by her. "Jeremie, when I say so devirtualize the Overwing."

"Ok Aelita." Jeremie hoped her plan worked, if it did Yumi would be saved, if Aelita was hit by the Tarantulas or the Mega Tank Yumi wouldn't make it.

"Now!" Jeremie devirtualized the Overwing and saw Aelita get hit, once, twice, then…

"NO! She didn't make it!" Jeremie saw Aelita disappear off the map, Aelita's planned suicide dive into the tower failed, she got hit to many times.

"I made it Jeremie; just give me a few more seconds to deactivate the tower." She had disappeared into the tower, not back into the real world.

In the airplane a father held his kids in his arms, his wife was crying but he wasn't, he had to be strong for his family.

"Lord, I've never talked to you; I didn't believe in you, but please, don't punish my family for my shortcomings. I never took my children to church, I never let my wife take them, please don't blame them for that, I did it."

Mr. Ishiyama looks out the window and sees a Jet fire a missile, he closes his eyes and hopes God, whoever or whatever it was, would spare his family in the afterlife. Suddenly there is a jerk and the plane shoots upwards, at first the passengers think the missile hit and they were about to die, but then there was no explosion.

"Thank you Lord! We have control of the plane again, please don't shoot us!" The Jet stays on the plane but doesn't fire again. The plane settles down and flies away from the Capitol Building. "We are planning on landing at the nearest airport; please remain seated with your seat belts on."

"Thank you." Mr. Ishiyama said it without thinking, to relieved that his family would live

"What Honey?"

"Nothing, it's going to be ok."

Aelita was transferred back to the real world as the others were watching the news.

"You saw it here first, a Jet fired upon the airplane but missed when the airplane shot up into the sky. The airplane seems to be back under control of the pilots, the Jets have not received orders to stand down yet but are escorting the airplane to the Paris Airport to get the passengers off and to let investigators find the device used to control the airplane by remote. Whoever did this thank you for letting go of control, you will be punished when caught but you won't have murder on your soul."

"We did it, you did it Aelita." Aelita had just come off the elevator to hear the news.

"It was close Jeremie, I was hit and I didn't even know if I was going to devirtualize."

"Or the other way, but you did it Aelita. It was reckless, dangerous, but it worked." Ulrich gets his cell phone out and calls Yumi.

"She isn't answering, why won't she answer, we stopped Xana didn't we?"

"According to the news, maybe she turned it off after I got done talking to her."

"You talked to her? What did she say?" Jeremie smiles at Ulrich.

"Good luck."

The next day Yumi and her family returned to their home after canceling their flight to Japan. Unpacking their luggage Mr. Ishiyama got his family together in the kitchen.

"Children, you will be going to church this Sunday, your mother will take you."

"Uh why Dad? I heard how boring church is, just some old guy droning on about some guy who dies then comes back to life and flies off into the sky. If I want to see flying zombies I'll watch Zombie XDS when it's on."

"You will start going this Sunday Hiroki, you too Yumi."

"Why won't you come with us Honey?"

"I can't, not this Sunday, I have to deal with work and tell them I won't be taking my vacation time."

"Dad, can I go? I want to see my friends, let them know I am ok."

"Yes Yumi, but you will go to church this Sunday with your mother and brother."

"I will Dad, don't worry."

"It's my job to worry about you Yumi." Yumi leaves the house calling Ulrich who is with the others; they decide to meet in Jeremie's room. Yumi gets there and knocks on the door opening it to a surprise. After she opened it Ulrich practically runs and jumps to hug Yumi.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Yumi." Yumi blushes and notices Ulrich doesn't.

"It's ok Ulrich, you did it."

"The Princess is the one who saved the day; we were just there for the show." Ulrich let go of Yumi and closes the door behind her.

"It seems Xana has made his creatures even more powerful now that it has escaped the Super Computer. I doubt even with you there that you could have defeated the Tarantulas and Mega Tank, with your current weapons." Jeremie gets his laptop out and turns it on. "I have been working on the weapons program since I got up this morning. I have gotten Ulrich's sword and your fans powered up, almost as well as Xana did when he pretended to be Franz Hopper."

"What about my arrows? It was cool to watch them fly around."

"As you will be away I decided to wait before I upgraded yours. I will work on it and other programs while I am on vacation which should start very soon for me." Jeremie closes his laptop and puts it back in a bag. "My father should be here soon, so I guess good bye until the end of the vacation, I'll call you in case the Super Scan picks up a tower."

"Don't worry Einstein, we will last without you, we got Mrs. Einstein to send us to Lyoko." Aelita blushes at the reference of her being Jeremie's girlfriend.

"I also have my laptop hooked up so I will be able to watch over you when you go to Lyoko. I won't be able to transfer you, or your vehicles, but should be able to help you with where the tower is and if any monsters show up." A knock at the door ends the discussion of Lyoko.

"Jeremie? Are you ready to go?" Mr. Belpois walks in and sees his son surrounded by people, by friends. "Oh if you want more time with your friends I could wait a little, take a walk around the campus, so much has changed since I went here."

"Its ok Mr. Belpois, we were saying bye before Jeremie left." Aelita gets up and walks over to Jeremie, kissing him.

"Aelita you know he freezes up when you do that, Mr. Belpois if you want we can help carry Einstein to your car."

"Very funny Odd, uh, goodbye Aelita." Jeremie grabs his bags and follows his dad out of the school. His father was trying to hide the smile on his face, his son was doing better then he thought. At his old school Jeremie was always busy with books and computers didn't have any friends, but here, at Mr. Belpois's Alma Mater, his son had plenty of friends and even a girlfriend.

"Well son we have a surprise for you at home."

"Really? Why didn't mom come?"

"It would ruin the surprise." Putting his bags in the back seat Jeremie gets in the car, his dad in the other side, and they drive off.

A/N: Next Episode is Code Lyoko E54: Future Shock.


End file.
